The Darkness
by TapiocaDexterin
Summary: Slowly infiltrating the Halliwell family. PLease leave feedback :
1. Chapter 1

_Please review! Thanks :)_

The Darkness

Chapter 1

Phoebe was restless. She moved from where she was lounging on her bed to the window. Resting her forehead on the window frame she sighed and gazed down the street. The lace curtain stirred in the cool evening breeze and Phoebe relished the sensation of the breeze on her skin. The anxious knot in her stomach hadn't eased all afternoon as she paced and moped around the manor. She moved away from the window and padded across the floor. As she moved, her silk robe shimmered and flowed along her body, the hard appearance of her muscular limbs softened somewhat by the overt femininity of the silk.

At the top of the stairs she paused, scanning the lower floor automatically. Her instincts were sharp and finely tuned, a genetic tendency that was refined through years of struggle and self defence. She continued on her way down stairs, her thoughts still brooding, uninterrupted by her body's habitual surveillance of her surroundings.

The long rays of evening light penetrated the still atmosphere in the manor that evening. The floral print on the dining room chairs was illuminated in patches, the light creating another pattern in itself. The heat had gone from the day, and the cool air Phoebe had enjoyed earlier now brought a chill to her skin as she entered the kitchen. She took the kettle from the counter and filled it with water at the sink. She pulled the kitchen window shut with a bang and proceeded to close up the house for the night while waiting for the water to boil.

Paige's perfume clung to the air in the kitchen and Phoebe crinkled her nose, irritated. She jumped when the phone rang, shattering her solitude.

"Halliwells" she said briskly into the receiver.

"Phoebs," Paige was shouting into the phone, trying to drown out the blaring music in the background. " I think I left my straightener on, will you check it for me? I was rushing out the door and Piper was shouting that she wouldn't wait for me and then I forgot my bracelet and Piper couldn't find the staff schedule for the night and then…"

"Ok I'll check it" Phoebe interrupted her.

Phoebe zoned out while Paige chattered on, knowing Paige was just using the conversation as an excuse to take a break from the bar work she was helping Piper with.

"Paige, call coming through, gotta take it" She hung up without waiting for a response. "Jeez do some work, freeloader" she muttered under her breath.

She took the stairs two at a time up to the first floor, where all of the girls bedrooms were. She pushed open Paige's door and stood in the doorway, surveying the room. Straightener still on. With a sigh she unplugged it and set it on the wooden floor, taking care to keep it away from the rug. She perched herself on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm, Missy Paige," she breathed, "Lets see what you got here".

****

Sitting at Paige's vanity table she began to admire her reflection in the mirror.

"Still got it Phoebs, you little vixen" she cooed to herself as she enjoyed the way her full lips moved around the words and her dark eyes twinkled with mischief.

She examined Paige's makeup brushes and felt a twang jealousy as she realised they were all ones she wanted but couldn't justify spending money on. Rifling through the plastic desk organisers that Paige used for makeup storage she felt outraged that Paige had these luxuries and she didn't. All her products were Mac and gorgeous!

"Not for long" Phoebe thought, as she started to pick out the ones she wanted. These will do much better in MY room".

Something began to niggle at her, a flaw in her plan. Of course Paige would miss this stuff straight away, she used them every day. Disappointed and pouting, Phoebe swung around on the chair. As she opened Paige's closet she spotted a colourful mess on the dresser, Paige's birthday cards, and in true Paige fashion some of them still contained the cash that had been given to her as a gift. Phoebe opened the cards gently, most of them had fifty dollars inside, some had a hundred dollars.

"Jackpot". Phoebs slipped three hundred dollars from the cards and slinked out of the room.

****

Paige rested her arm on the bar at P3 and instantly regretted it. She had leaned into a wet sticky mess.

"This is so not as fun as Piper made it sound." She was exhausted, sweat poured down the back of her neck, her feet ached and the small of her back hurt.

With a sigh she grabbed a cloth from under the bar and began mopping up the surfaces, swatting away the groping hands that sought her body while she worked.

"Paige!" Piper yelled, "What are you doing! Keep serving!"

"Yes?" Paige snapped at the nearest customer, who struggled to raise his eyes form her chest to her face.

"Beware the closest ally, for they become the infomed foe." The man's words were so clear and coherent that Paige was taken aback. Her eyes told her he was a drunk sleaze, but his voice rang clear in her ears.

Paige threw a confused glance at Piper, who was oblivious to all but the wall of customers vying for her attention. WHen Paige turned back, the man was gone. In his place was a nervous looking girl, who kept fixing her hair and yanking at her skirt.

Paige knew an underager when she saw one, and the strange man quickly slipped from her mind as she asked the girl to show her ID.

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phoebe woke with a jolt when she heard a noise downstairs. She quickly realised it was her sisters arriving home from work and took a deep breath to slow her thudding heart. She heard the clatter of Paiges' high heels on the wooden floor and the warning tones of Pipers voice, no doubt telling her to keep the noise down. At least she could count on Piper to be considerate. With a sigh she climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe while leaving the room.

Downstairs she found the girls in the kitchen, Piper making tea and Paige leaning against the counter chatting animatedly about the band that had been playing in the club.


End file.
